Fou
(sometimes spelled as Fow) is a character from the Machine Doll Nanami-Chan manga, as well as a major supporting character in the Dead Or School video game. Her model and registration number is . Personality & Character Machine Doll Nanami-Chan Fou's personality programming was set as a "cool beauty". Serious and almost never speaks. Underneath her quiet exterior lies a fierce desire to protect her owner Yoshitaka. Dead Or School This feeling turned into something close to "love" since Yoshitaka did what he could to protect Fou from being scrapped all throughout the Doomsday War. To reciprocate, she served as a sort of guardian, protecting the survivors from any and all invaders. To other underground residents however, she exhibits an air of coldness, especially towards those who attempt to ascend to the surface. In extreme cases, she takes them back to the underground by force. Appearance Machine Doll Nanami-Chan Fou was made with brown skin and silver hair. In line with other Machine Dolls, she had an almost human-like appearance save for the conspicuous model number on her forehead. Dead Or School In the game, Fou retains her original appearance, but aside from a slightly altered hairstyle, was modified to such an extent that the model number was no longer displayed. Skills And Abilities Prior to the ban and cleanup operation, Fou's primary function was to assist in motorbike repairs and had all the necessary attachments in place. Post-ban, she was heavily modified with a rocket punch launcher and a flamethrower on her arms, as well as other combat-use gimmicks to make her effective in the underground robot fighting circuit. As a guardian of the surface, Fou was outfitted with even more weapons and enhancements, but all these were destroyed after saving Hisako from Driscoll following their duel in the Tokyo Metropolitan City Centre. The only functions that remained after she got repaired were flight and variable manipulator modes. History Machine Doll Nanami-Chan TBA Dead Or School NOTE: Dead Or School serves as a what-if scenario of a possible future in the manga. As such, if the main story resumes, these in-game events may not be considered canon. Fou was the only Machine Doll that did not get infected with the electronic virus that made all the others go berserk. She was with Yoshitaka all throughout the conflict, later gathering many of the surviving humans to evacuate underground. Fou also inoculated them with an antibody for the bioweapon that the berserker Machine Dolls spread to turn humans into Mutants, manipulated their memories and spent the next several decades fighting both the berserker Machine Dolls and the Mutants on her own to prevent a full-scale subterranean invasion. Perhaps due to fears of Yoshitaka forgetting about her, Fou did not subject her owner to the memory wipe like the others. As a result, he became the only survivor to retain the memories of the old Japan. Ending Following the conclusion of the war against the Machine-Mutants, Fou becomes one of the students in Hisako's new school. Relationships Machine Doll Nanami-Chan *Yoshitaka Yanagida - Owner. Dead Or School TBA Gallery File:01_R_20141124171937aeb.jpg|Fou as she appears in Machine Doll Nanami-Chan. File:MDNS_Fou01.jpg|A slightly damaged Fou. File:DOS_Fou_Profile.jpg|Fou's profile cut-in from Dead Or School. File:DOS_Fou_SHB.jpg|Fou's Student Handbook entry (Japanese). Notes & Trivia *Fou's model type was never specified in the manga, but it can be assumed that she was originally a domestic/medical model modified for automotive repair. *Fou serves as the first link between the manga and the game, with the sub-quest in Akihabara making the connection blatantly obvious. External Links *http://www.nanafushi.jp/ *http://mokusei2.blog46.fc2.com/ Category:Machine Doll Nanami-Chan Characters Category:Machine Doll Nanami-Chan Category:Dead Or School Category:Dead Or School Characters Category:Dead Or School NPCs Category:Characters Category:Refugees